Harry Potter and the Unaired Pilot
by Marie McClurg
Summary: The 1st in a 7 part series. Harry Potter runs away from home after a particularly bad night with the Dursleys and is found in a park by none other than Sherlock and John. Follow Harry as he grows up at 221B and attends his first year of Hogwarts. *Rated M for mention of abuse
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Evan

Authors Note: This chapter contains mention of verbal and physical abuse.

"Freak! Get out here now, what do you think you're doing laying around when there is work to be done!" bellowed Vernon Dursley as he entered Number 4 Privet Drive. A small boy with an appearance of a 5 or 6 year old poked his head out of the cupboard and slowly approached his uncle keeping his head down. The boy stood still and silent praying that for once his chores were completely up to standard.

"Boy, look at this! Do you see the state of the backyard? What did you do all day, lay around? What do you think we're doing here, letting you live here for free? You gotta make your earning boy! Now get out there and fix that lawn to perfection and I don't want to see you back inside until that lawn is perfect!" Vernon's face had turned a dark purple by the end of his speech and the little boy quickly scurried out the back door.

The little boy barely reached the handlebar of the mower having to stand on his tip toes and stretch his hands straight above his head but he made do as he re worked his way around the lawn that he had previously mowed that afternoon. Twenty minutes later Petunia, the boy's aunt, poked her head out into the yard to see how the boy was coming along and immediately shrieked.

"What do you think you're doing! You've reduced our lawn to nothing but dirt back here, you think this is up to our standards, boy? We're going to be the laughing stock of the neighborhood!" Petunia shrieked, "Vernon! Vernon, dear look what the freak has done to my gorgeous yard! It's ruined dear, just ruined."

The boy stood frozen in the yard trembling as Vernon appeared beside his wife and stormed over to the small boy grabbing him by the ear and pulling him inside the house. He was pulled into the living room where he was thrown to the floor. "Dudley, can you go to your room to watch telly. I need to have a talk with the boy." Vernon said sickly sweetly to his son who was lounging on the couch with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Dudley nodded smiling at the boy on the ground, swiftly standing and kicking him in the stomach before proceeding up the stairs to his bedroom.

Vernon took no time in delivering a second kick to the boy's stomach, his grin growing as he delivered more kicks to the small boy's body. The boy curled into himself blocking his head and stomach with his arms and legs to try to protect himself. Vernon laughed loudly as he undid his belt and the whistle of leather flying through the air could be heard before it landed squarely on his back.

"You deserve this you little freak, ruining my wife's gorgeous yard! You've been nothing but trouble since you were dropped on our doorstep seven years ago and now you're going to give back all the trouble you've caused us!"

The boy held in his cries as his mind shut down and the world faded in and out around him. The belt reigned down on the boy's back weakening slowly as Vernon wore himself out. Finally the whipping stopped and Vernon delivered one hard kick to the boys head causing him to lose consciousness as his uncle and aunt proceeded upstairs to bed.

Sometime later the boy came to with a small groan, he assessed the damage to his body and sighed as he pushed himself up with a wince. He looked towards the stairs and shook his head, he couldn't stay here, he was compliant but he couldn't live like this. So with shaking legs he stood and braced himself against the couch making his way to the still unlocked back door. He closed it softly and made his way out the fence and down the sidewalk.

He wandered for a long time stopping to catch his breath and brace himself against the pain he was in. He came to stop near a bench looking around lost and weak he laid down and curled into a ball before he gave in to the pain as the darkness surrounded him.

When he next woke it was still dark out and he heard murmured voices near him. There was a hand on his forehead and another around his wrist, he immediately bolted upright and scampered backwards falling off the bench and trying to stand up to run but he whimpered upon putting weight on his leg.

The two men before him shared a glance before each holding up their hands before him and watching him carefully. The boy saw their mouths move but no words were comprehended there was a ringing in his ears and he shook his head trying to make it stop.

One man, the shorter of the two, wearing jeans and an off white sweater with short sandy brown hair approached him slowly keeping his hands out the whole time. He knelt before the boy and reached out a tentative hand to him. The boy looked from the hand to the mans face and slowly took the hand, they hadn't hurt him yet and that was more than he could say about where he had come from.

The man carefully pulled him to his feet slowly causing the boy to wince and let a small whimper of pain. The man reached down to pick up the boy slowly and upon being picked up the boy wrapped his arms around the mans neck clinging on for dear life as the man moved back to his moved away from the bench and the boy's eyes slowly closed again falling back into the darkness.

When he woke again his first thoughts were that he must be dreaming because he was on a soft mattress and he didn't feel any pain. He smiled softly opening his eyes slowly and immediately closed them at the onslaught of bright light. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he shook his head before the fingers softly covered his eyes and the boy slowly opened his eyes to a hand blocking the light that slowly moved away to reveal subdued light and the sandy haired man from earlier.

He looked around slowly seeing the man with sandy hair from earlier on his right smiling softly at him and the curly black haired man over in the corner watching the two with observing eyes. The boy stared back his eyebrow raising at the man. He felt a hand around his wrist and his eyes flew to his wrist jerking it backwards.

The hand raised with the other showing the boy slowly as he lowered his hand back to the wrist deliberately showing what he was doing. The boy tensed as his wrist was gripped and he stared at the hand around his wrist. The man nodded softly after a minute and took a step back to a pole near his bed with a bag of liquid hanging from it. The boy noticed it was attached to his arm and his eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"Wha-" the boy said but stopped upon not hearing any words. He looked alarmed at the man in front of him trying again, "wha-" but not hearing anything he cut himself off. The man looked at him sadly and pointed at his ears shaking his head slowly. The boy's eyebrows creased in confusion, why couldn't he hear anything? He could hear earlier and now he couldn't, what had happened?

The man grabbed the boys hand slowly and squeezed it. The boy looked up at the man who pointed to the boy then his ear and shook his head saying "you can't hear." The boy yanked his hand away as if burned and curled into a ball on his bed. He couldn't hear? How was he going to live if he couldn't hear the people around him? What did that mean that he couldn't hear, would he get it back ever?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged the hand off but the hand was persistent he looked over his shoulder to see that it was the dark haired man. His shoulder was squeezed softly by the man and he slowly pulled the boy back against his chest as the man crawled into the bed behind him. He ran his hand over the boy's head, smoothing down the wild hair on top. The boy turned his head into the man's chest and closed his eyes feeling tears escape and sobs that he couldn't hear. Eventually the boy dozed off into the darkness having exhausted himself in his already weakened state. As the boy dozed the two men shared a look over the boy's head.

"What happened to him? How did he end up like this?" asked John looking at the child sleeping in Sherlock's arms, "any idea even who he is?" Sherlock shook his head softly, "Not enough data. All I know is that he's been injured, most likely by being kicked repeatedly followed by a whipping, by the length and width of the welts I'd say by a belt most likely. Due to his size I'd say he's no older than five or six, severely underweight so probably not fed. Most likely an abuse case John." Sherlock sighed looking down at the child he held. He didn't know why he was feeling something for this kid, normally his emotions were turned off and he didn't feel anything for anyone, especially for kids.

John ran his hand over his face, "God Sherlock. How could someone do this to a kid? He's got four broken ribs, three broken fingers, a broken leg in seven different places and he may never be able to walk on due to the damage done to it, and he's deaf so we can't easily communicate." Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John, "You might not be able to but I happen to know some BSL and will teach him so that we may communicate, in the mean time we will simply write things down and over-enunciate our words." John nodded softly before sitting in a chair nearby. Even though John was a doctor he was off-hours at the moment except for this one child who he had brought into the hospital.

The hours passed slowly with each hitch of breath bringing John to fluster around the child. Sherlock had long since laid the child back down and was now furiously typing on his phone with his brother Mycroft trying to get more information on the mysterious child.

At 9 a.m. the child started to stir bringing John quickly to the bed where he checked the IV providing pain medicine and nutrients to the child's body. The boy's eyes blinked open slowly and he stared up at the sandy haired man as John took the boy's wrist in his hand and checked his pulse, which only brought a slight tensing of the hand from the little boy.

John nodded satisfied for the moment before turning to look at Sherlock. "Anything?" Sherlock sighed softly, "Mycroft's doing his best but we have so little data just where he appeared and his appearance and he's not in any of Mycroft's databases, it's as if he just appeared in the world from nowhere." John shook his head turning back to the child to try and get anything out of him.

John made sure to over-enunciate so the child could try to read his lips. "What's - your - name?" The child's eyebrows knitted together for a few minutes before recognition hit and he shook his head slowly shrugging. "Don't have one…" the boy mumbled unsure if what he said was comprehensible. From the look on the man's face he assumed it was. The man turned toward the dark haired one for a few seconds before turning back and smiling softly at the child running his hand through the kid's hair he sat down in the chair.

Sherlock approached the bed and sat criss crossed before the child who was looking down at the breakfast plate John had placed before him earlier. It was obvious he was full and had eaten enough and based on his size he would have to build up to more food. He smiled at the kid and took the plate handing it to John to put aside.

The kid regarded the man before him curiously. He reached out to him grabbing his hand to get his attention, Sherlock jumped and turned to the child. "Hi," was said while Sherlock made the sign at the same time in an attempt to start teaching the child. "My name is Sherlock, you don't have a name, do you have a name you'd like to be called?" The words were said slowly and deliberately while being signed at the same time. The child nodded in acknowledgement of Sherlock's words, struggling only a small bit to understand while his eyes darted. "Hi Sherlock, can I use the name Evan?"

Sherlock smiled with a nod at Evan. The next few days passed in similar fashion with Evan healing with the constant presence of John and Sherlock. Conversations were made slowly between the three with Evan often writing. It was on the second day that Sherlock and John learned that Evan was actually eight years old and was severely malnourished resulting in his small size. He wouldn't say anything about how he came to be on the park bench or his injured state, in fact when the topic was brought up Evan would tense and curl into a ball pulling the covers up to his chin where he would rock back and forth in an effort to calm himself. It was during these moments that Sherlock would find himself in the bed with the child in his arms smoothing the child's hair and rubbing his back softly.

Mycroft had gotten the paperwork squared away and had granted guardianship of Evan, now Evan Holmes, to Sherlock and John in the past week to allow the two to take him home and not send him to foster care. So it was with this knowledge that a week after finding Evan the three were slowly ascending the stairs of 221B Baker Street, with Evan being held in Sherlock's arms as John carried the medical supplies he insisted on bringing home with him.

Sherlock took Evan into the flat and sat him down on the couch before John fiddled with pillows propping up Evan's leg and placing two behind him to support his ribs. Evan yawned softly the trip having exhausted him and he slowly drifted off to sleep shortly after he was settled on the couch.

"Tea, John?" Sherlock asked as he made his way to their kitchen and filled the kettle with tea.

"Yes please, could you also get a wet washcloth for me. Evan's a little warm, maybe we shouldn't have taken him home so soon Sherlock."

Sherlock grabbed a washcloth and wet it before taking it into John and handing it to him. He could see the small beads of sweat forming on Evan's forehead indicating a fever. "John, he's been in hospital a week. You're a doctor and can care for him just as well here as you could in hospital. You have any medicine you could possibly need for him and anything else we have here. Don't worry, he'll be fine he's in great hands John." John nodded softly wiping Evan's forehead softly with the washcloth as Sherlock went to grab the tea as the kettle started to hiss.

He placed a cup of tea next to John and sipped his slowly as he sat in his chair looking at Evan every once in a while as he logged into his computer to try and find any information he could on Evan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game is On

As the suns rays poked into the bedroom of one Evans Holmes, he woke slowly stretching his arms above his head and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up smiling. A lot had happened in the past year, and all of it for the better. He'd been adopted into a loving family, however, strange and quirky it might be, he loved each of them all the same. He'd been enrolled in an online school program and had caught up to his peers in a surprisingly short amount of time, it did help that he had Sherlock as his tutor. He'd also learned BSL from his father and could easily communicate with the world now. It hadn't been easy but he had come along way from where he had been a year ago.

He shuddered at the memories shaking his head not wanting to dwell on the past. He still saw a therapist twice a week to work through his past and it was slow going but he was getting there. There were still times where his papa or father would find him in his bed curled in a ball under the blankets staring off into space stuck in the memories but they were patient and helped him find his way back to Baker Street every time.

There was a soft knock at his door causing the bracelet on his wrist to vibrate softly. looked over to the door where John poked his head in smiling as he signed that breakfast was ready. Evan smiled at him and nodded his understanding. "Be there in a second papa." John smiled pulling the door shut to let Evan get up and ready for the day.

Evan pulled himself to the edge of the bed grabbing his crutch with a small frown. Even though he'd healed physically from the past for the most part the damage done to his ears and his leg were irreparable and he would forever be deaf and reliant on a crutch to get around. He sighed softly as he made his way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Ten minutes later he emerged from his bedroom and proceeded to the kitchen where he sat down to his breakfast. He smiled softly as Sherlock came and ruffled his hair softly before sitting down with his tea. While Sherlock did not typically eat breakfast he always made it a point to sit at the table with John and Evan unless he was on a case.

The flat was quiet for the next few minutes as John and Evan ate and Sherlock sipped his tea perusing the paper. The silence was broken as Sherlock slammed the paper down causing Evan to jump in surprise and John to glare at Sherlock softly rubbing Evan's arm. Sherlock quickly signed it was okay to Evan before pushing the paper to John and pointing to an article.

Evan looked between the two apprehensively. He knew what this meant it had happened a handful of times since he came to live with his father and papa. He waited patiently for his papa to finish reading the article with watching his father bounce in his seat out of the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow at Sherlock questioningly. Evan knew his father well enough by now and had been slowly training his observational skills, something John did not approve of but put up with as it did help calm his brain. Sherlock only got like this when there was a serious case possibility and the police were clearly out of their depth.

He sighed looking from John's confused face to Sherlock's gleeful one and held up his hand displaying five fingers indicating a high level case. Sherlock quirked an eyebrow at Evan but nodded softly. Evan looked down at his lap sadly pouting knowing that Sherlock would be a rare sight in the coming days. He'd never admit it but he needed Sherlock, he was his rock - the calm that only Sherlock's presence could bring to his mind.

Sherlock didn't know how closely Evan's mind worked to that of Sherlocks. Due to Evan's upraising he had quickly learned to observe the world around him as a coping and survival method. If he could read his relatives moods he could know what their reactions would be and could prepare himself. It's how he'd survived for his nine years of life and moving in with Sherlock had only strengthened those skills being around someone so like minded.

Evan looked up feeling the tension and knew that Sherlock and John were arguing again. John knew what Evan was like when Sherlock was on a case and with Sherlock just returning from one, he wanted to give Evan a few days to spend with them both. Evan put his hand on top of John's shaking his head, "I'm fine papa. Father needs to take this case." With those words Evan stood and left the table retreating to his room where he took his journal out and sat writing quietly on his bed.

He didn't know how long he sat there immersed in his writing but he jolted back when a hand touched his shoulder softly. His breathing escalated and his pupils dilated at the beginnings of panic sat in and he curled in on himself mumbling apologies under his breath. The hand returned softly rubbing his back in a soothing motion before pulling him backwards against a chest and the hand was placed against his heart urging him to match the heartbeat next to his own.

As his breathing calmed and his heart rate returned to normal he looked up into the eyes of his father and turned into his chest clinging to him tightly. He hated that he still got panic attacks from a simple touch and how it made him feel afterwards, weak and vulnerable. His fathers arms wrapped around him rubbing his back soothingly. He felt himself calm further and his eyelids drooped as he fell into a restless sleep filled with worry for his father and papa.

When he woke again there was only the light of the outside lamp posts shining through his window. He sat up groggily and frowned for a minute before the events of this morning came rushing back and he bolted out of bed running towards the living room. He flung his bedroom door open and made it to the living room entry way before his leg gave out from underneath him. A cry escaped his throat as he crumpled to the ground unable to grab onto anything or support his suddenly off balance body.

He felt the approaching footsteps and looked up into the worried eyes of his papa. John reached out a hand offering Evan assistance in standing before helping him over to the couch. Evan's eyes were wide and roamed the room quickly observing the single cup of tea and John's appearance. "He hasn't returned yet has he?"

John shook his head in response before helping his son lay down on the couch where John placed the two pillows under his leg and fetched a pack of ice knowing the movement would have caused Evan's leg to flare up. Now that Evan was still he winced feeling the pain return to his leg from the forced movement. He was fine getting around with the assistance of a crutch but trying to put his full weight on the leg always brought back the flaring pain from the injury. John returned and placed the ice pack underneath Evan's leg before handing him two pain killers and sitting next to Evan carding his hand through the messy hair trying to sooth him back to sleep.

The two sat quietly, John sipping his tea and Evan jerking awake at every small noise he heard. Finally as the clock struck 4 a.m. Sherlock came sauntering in his eyes alight with mirth from the case. Evan immediately went to stand before John pushed him back with a stern look and signing no. Sherlock had removed his coat and scarf by that point and noticed Evan on the couch and quickly moved over. "What happened?" he asked of John while signing subconsciously at the same time. "Evan tried to run without the use of his crutch and just caused another flare up." John said while sending a warning glare to Evan to stay put.

Evan put his hands up in surrender and turned to Sherlock, "So what happened? What's the case?" Sherlock shook his head softly at his son, he never would have thought in a million years that he could care this much about another human being or that anyone would care this much about him but looking at John and Evan he smiled softly knowing he had just that.

Evan raised an eyebrow at Sherlock waiting for him to share the case and what was happening, he hated being left in the dark. Sherlock sighed signing "you're not going back to sleep until I share are you?" Evan shook his head in determination. John looked at Sherlock with a shrug, "you're the one who got him hooked on your cases… had you not left your case files lying around it wouldn't be an issue."

Evan sat up careful of his leg and looked between Sherlock and John waiting. "It wasn't worth a 5 like I thought. Too simple and I solved it as soon as I walked in the room. The paper made it more exciting than the actual event honestly and the police are just under trained as always… Anyway, it was a simple matter of a husband doing off with his wife after a messy divorce, newly married and young. The wife had been killed and dumped in the river and had washed ashore which is what the article was on. Once observing the body it was quite obvious, she had a missing ring but the tan line still remained, so recent removal and divorce. It could have been a suicide after the divorce but the knife cut on her arms were done away from the body not towards the body, nobody committing suicide would take the time to cut their arms like that before jumping into the river. So recent divorce of a young married couple in their late 20's. From there it was a matter of checking when the divorce happened in accordance with the date of the death, 3 days ago. Quite simple really." Sherlock finished to a gaping John and a smirking Evan, "Brilliant father, bloody brilliant."

Sherlock shook his head forever surprised by his sons interest in the cases. "Okay I've shared now time for you to get some sleep, you've got classes tomorrow mister. I let you slide today but we get back to work tomorrow." Evan nodded softly as Sherlock stood and bent to pick him up taking him back to his bed and tucking him in. "Goodnight Evan." "Goodnight father."

Sherlock closed the door softly returning to the living room where John sat waiting nursing a cup of tea, he handed a second cup to Sherlock as he sat down in his chair.

John sighed softly, "Sherlock…"

Sherlock shook his head, "No John, we've talked about this. He can't become dependent on us, he has to learn to cope without us there behind him eventually. I can't stop solving cases John, I need them. I've taken far fewer recently than I have in the past so I can be closer to Evan but I can't quit them John you know this." John sighed, "I know Sherlock but it's just… he's been through so much and he's so close to you. He won't admit how much he needs you Sherlock but when you're on a case and he barely gets to see you…" John trailed off shuddering. Sherlock's eyes darted up sharply, "What do you mean John?"

John shook his head, "It's not my place Sherlock… Evan though. He's more like you than you realize, he's had to be to survive. You calm him somehow and as strange as it is for me to see that reaction from someone around you I can't deny it… you can't deny it you've seen how he reacts when you return home or when you're around him Sherlock. I do as much as I can but he needs you, I know I don't approve but perhaps you could start taking him on cases with you. He'd be more help than I ever could be Sherlock…"

The silence stretched throughout the flat as Sherlock thought on what John said, take Evan on a case with him… take him out into the field… no it's too dangerous… he's deaf and while that doesn't make him unable… I couldn't risk him like that… but if what John says is true… his thoughts circled around and around always coming back to his fear for Evan. He looked up, "Maybe you're right but on one condition John. You come with me, I can't be responsible for doing my job and making sure he doesn't get hurt or something while out of the flat. I know you and him go to the park but a crime scene is a completely different scenario John. I can't… I can't lose him." Sherlock's words were a mere whisper but John heard them and to hear that kind of raw emotion come from Sherlock made John shudder, he knew now that while neither Sherlock or Evan would admit it they both needed each other in their lives more than either cared to admit.


	3. Chapter 3: You're A Wizard Evan

Evan awoke to the shaded sun shining into his eyes and pulled himself out of bed, he grabs his crutch and makes his way to the kitchen. John is busy preparing breakfast while Sherlock sits at the table with his hands steepled under his chin. Evan sits with a soft "morning" to John before cocking an eyebrow at Sherlock in question.

Sherlock sighs dropping his hands to the table and looking to John. Evan looked between the two apprehensively his hand going to his mouth where he started biting his nails nervously.

John walked over to the table and pulled Evans hand from his mouth squeezing it assuredly as he signed 'don't worry'. Evan looked back at Sherlock and then to John, "whats going on?"

Sherlock kept his head down as he signed, 'Theres another case...' Evan shook his head, "but you just got back!" Sherlock held up his hand, 'do you want to assist me?' Evan looked at John who simply shrugged, 'you'll be more helpful than i am and get to spend time with Sherlock.'

"Really? you want my help on the case dad?" Evan looked so hopeful at Sherlock that he just sighed and nodded. "There are rules though Evan. First if your pa says its time to go thats it, no ifs or buts, your health and safety come first. Secondly, you are there to assist its not a playground you will be using what skills you have to help me, understood? Lastly, its not an excuse for you to get out of studies. Your studies come first so if grades start slipping you will not be assisting again until they are back up to standards. Is this understood?"

Evan nodded enthusiastically as he got up and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. "thank you dad." John smiled over Evans head at Sherlock knowing this is what they both needed.

"Well what are you waiting for get dressed theres a case!" Sherlock pushed Evan softly toward his room as he stood to don his coat and scarf. Johns soft chuckle could be heard as the two rushed to get ready and in little more than 5 minutes they were heading down to the stairs and hailing a taxi to the crime scene.

"So since you wont be home for school as often taxi rides and other moments in between the case will be spent studying or quizzing you. What's the 5th planet in the solar system?"

The laughter that ensued from John was one that had Sherlock glaring at him. "You cant ask a question you don't know the answer to." Evan chuckled softly, "Jupiter."

John nodded and ruffled Evan's hair as Sherlock glared playfully at them both. Sherlock looked forward at the cabby and noticed they had pulled up to the crime scene. He motioned to John to pay the cabby as he helped Evan out of the taxi and headed towards the crime scene.

As they got closer his stride shortened and he took Evan under his arm as they ducked under the tape together. A woman bending over by the grass stood and dusted her pants off as she turned and her face took on a look of disgust. "So the freak has a mini freak now? John wasn't good enough so you had to take a kid, whose is he? Where'd you get him?"

Sherlock sneered at her as he felt Evan start to tremble causing his grip to tighten. Evan might not have heard the words but he is incredibly adept at reading lips.

"Donovan, uncalled for. His name is Evan and he is my son, I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from calling him a freak." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he turned and knelt holding Evan at arms length.

He mouthed the words 'you okay?' Evan nodded softly taking a deep breath. Sherlock nodded motioning John to take over as he rushed inside the flat. John quickly put his arm around Evan and led him inside, "time to solve a case." Evan nodded as they followed after Sherlock ignoring the looks from Donovan.

Evan left Johns side as soon as they were inside and stepped to Sherlocks side his eyes taking in the scene around him. Due to his loss of hearing his other senses had heightened so he smelt the faint trace of bleach and ammonium, saw the speckle pattern on the base of the wall, and felt the slight roughness to the floor boards. "There was a fight, one was injured and got dragged away. Blood splatter missed on the base of that wall there the rest was removed with bleach, not enough to indicate death at the time as the amount of bleach isn't significant." Sherlock smiled at him nodding his head, "anything else?" Evan looked closer with a frown, "there was a third here, a woman. The two men fought but the woman was here recently... possibly still here."

Sherlock nodded, "very good. Lestrade you remember Evan, he'll be joining me from now on, provided his grades are good. I hope you heard him as I don't care to repeat his deductions myself."

Evan turned and nodded at Lestrade when he said hello, unhearing but reading the word. "So the woman, is she here?" Sherlocks words pulled Lestrade from his greeting and he sighed. "What woman?" asked Lestrade. "Evan said there was a woman here recently, smelt her scent. Heightened senses allow for that."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow, "really?" Evan nodded blushing before closing his eyes. "Shes still here somewhere, scent isn't fading…"

Evan opened his eyes and followed the scent to a closet on the second floor. Lestrade stepped forward opening the door slowly as Sherlock held Evan back.

A whimper was heard before a woman in her early 20's stepped out slowly. "Please don't hurt me!" Lestrades hands were up, "We are here to help, do you mind coming down to the station to answer some questions?" Her response was a small nod as she followed Lestrade out.

Sherlock patted Evans shoulder, "great job. You saw what was useful and didn't get distracted. You did miss one thing, and Im sure the woman will reveal it. The woman hit the man in self defense knocking him out allowing for her to hide as she heard the second man entering who dragged the first man away."

Evan sighed shaking his head, "always one thing." Sherlock chuckled leading him outside with John in toe smiling ear to ear as they hailed a taxi and returned home.

The days following proceeded in much the same way with solving cases, school work, family time, and Sherlock training Evan in the science of deduction. Until Evan's 11th birthday arrived and a strange letter arrived via owl addressed to:

Evan Holmes

221B Baker Street

London, UK

The morning dawned like any other with Evan awakening and getting ready for the day before joining John and Sherlock at the breakfast table. However, this morning there was an ominous air that something was going to happen. This feeling had happened before but not since he was at the Dursley's and he had run away. He sat down warily looking to both John and Sherlock for any sign of a problem but they were both content and quietly doing their normal routine of making breakfast and reading the paper with a cup of tea.

John sat a plate of eggs and toast in front of Evan which he then proceeded to simply push around his plate still feeling on edge about something. 'Eat', was signed absently by Sherlock who even though he didn't eat himself would not let Evan go without because of his upbringing and malnutrition problems in the past.

When Evan still didn't eat Sherlock sat his paper and raised an eyebrow at Evan challenging him. 'Eat… we've talked about this you aren't allowed to skip a meal unless you're sick and you obviously aren't.' Evan sighed and slowly started eating the food feeling it like a weight in the pit of his stomach.

John turned from breakfast feeling the slight tension between Sherlock and Evan and noticing Evan's slightly paler complexion stopped cooking and stepped over to his son. 'Evan, hey look at me. What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?' John looked to Sherlock worried and confused, "did you say something to upset him?" Sherlock absently shook his head sipping his tea observing his son.

Evan shrugged, "I just have a feeling that something's going to happen. It used to happen at the Dursley's when it was a particularly bad day… it hasn't happened since the day I ran away."

John looked at Sherlock, "There's nothing in the paper, is there? You said Mycroft had taken care of the Dursley's." Sherlock nodded and picked his son's chin up, 'hey, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you while John and I are here. There's no case today we are just going to relax and enjoy the day, we can watch telly or go to the park if you like. Nothing weird or anything, everything's fine.' Evan didn't look assured but nodded his head softly looking back down at his plate as he resumed eating.

John shared a look with Sherlock over Evan's head as he stood and returned to the stove motioning for Sherlock to follow which he did with a squeeze to Evan's shoulder. Sherlock stood against the countertop watching Evan as he slowly made his way through breakfast. "I don't know John… Evan's a smart kid his brain works similarly to mine and if he says something's off or he has a weird feeling then I have no reason to doubt his words. Be on the lookout John, let's go to the park and try to get his mind off whatever it's on. Bring your gun John I don't feel safe going out without it should this feeling be hostile…" John jerked his head up in surprise at Sherlock but nodded, "of course."

Breakfast finished shortly after and the three finished getting ready before leaving the flat for the park a few blocks from the flat. They sat in silence for a while on a bench just enjoying the day and the fresh air. Sherlock however quickly noticed Evan's eyes kept darting about and he'd jump at every little thing that crossed his vision unprepared. Sherlock sat his hand on Evan's shoulder carefully causing him to look up at Sherlock.

"I can't shake the feeling… it's in the forefront of my mind and it's all I can think of. Something's going to happen, I'm not sure if it's good or bad but something's coming…" Evan said quietly looking up at Sherlock. Sherlock sighed and slowly pulled Evan into his side like he would when his son was panicky or over-sensitized, something that happened too often for John's and Sherlock's liking due to their son's hearing loss.

Evan laid his head on Sherlock's shoulder closing his eyes and trying to match his breathing to Sherlock's in an attempt to calm himself. John placed his hand on Evan's back for comfort and they stayed like that for a while before Evan pulled back. "Can we go home please?" could barely be heard by John and Sherlock but Sherlock nodded standing and offering his hand to Evan as John stood and handed him his crutch as they took off for 221B where Evan retreated to his room as soon as they entered.

Sherlock sighed, "This is really bothering him John. He hasn't been this withdrawn since we first brought him home…" Sherlock made to step toward Evan's room but John held him back by his shoulder. "Leave him be for a bit maybe some time alone will allow him to think and rationa-" John's words cut off as he openly gawked at the hovering owl outside their flat window.

John moved to the window to shoo the owl but it merely pecked at the window, Sherlock stepped around John to open the window allowing the owl to fly into the flat and land atop John's armchair. "What is an owl doing out in the middle of the day and more importantly in our flat Sherlock?" John asked crossing his arms. Sherlock waved him off noticing the envelope tied to the owls outstretched the leg. He approached slowly and carefully removed the envelope at which the owl took flight and flew out of the flat. John stared after the owl for a moment before closing the window and turning to see Sherlock staring down at the envelope in his hands.

"What is it? Is someone pranking us, what's going on?" John asked as he moved forward to see the envelope. At the same moment Sherlock stepped toward Evan's room and quietly opened the door peeking in. John followed a chill creeping into his skin, Sherlock wouldn't be disturbing Evan after John's words if it didn't involve him.

Evan laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling his hands steepled much like Sherlock did himself when his mind couldn't figure out a puzzle or wouldn't stop running. Sherlock approached the bed and sat careful slowly touching Evan so as not to startle him knowing his mind could be miles away possibly. The slight jump at Sherlock's hand brought Evan's face and wide eyes to Sherlock and he allowed himself to relax seeing his father. The look on Sherlock's face however didn't calm Evan he started worriedly, "What happened?"

Sherlock held out the envelope to Evan whose eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he took the envelope. "A letter for me? Who would write to me that wouldn't simply text me?" Evan looked up at Sherlock in question, Sherlock shook his head even he unable to deduce who would be writing his son, only that they were of an older mindset who still believed in parchment and quill and came from somewhere North.

Evan slowly opened the envelope and removed the parchment inside his eyes going wide before he let out a laugh and started to read allowed to his fathers.

"Dear Mr. Holmes, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Is this a joke? Witchcraft and Wizardry doesn't exist, magic doesn't exist… and my owl? Wherever would I even get an owl?" Evan looked at Sherlock with mirth in his eyes, the feeling that something was going to happen had dissipated - this had been what had him worried all day a silly letter?

Sherlock looked at John slowly before looking back to Evan and holding his hand out for the letter while pulling his phone from his pocket already dialing Mycroft's number.

"Hello brother. I need to know something and don't try lying to me. Is there a magical world that we are unaware of as citizens?" Evan watched Sherlock's lips as his hands were preoccupied to know what he was saying. Wait… father doesn't think it a joke? But it has to be… magic can't be real.

Sherlock's eyes darted to Evan quickly before his words became muttered and unreadable to Evan. Evan's pace quickened at that, Sherlock only muttered around Evan when it concerned him and he didn't want him to know about what. John immediately saw the tremors that started to take over his sons body as Sherlocks speech got to quick and came to his side pulling Evan into his arms smoothing his hair back and putting his head against his chest so he could easier feel his own heartbeat and breath.

John's eyes followed Sherlock as he paced back and further his speech increasing in speed until even John couldn't follow and then it abruptly stopped and Sherlock hung up his phone turning toward the two on the bed. Sherlock sighed and sat down next to the two opening his arms for Evan which John slowly pushed into where Evan immediately clung onto Sherlock still trembling.

Sherlock pulled his head back and a hand free so as to sign. 'Hey, it's okay… you're not going anywhere John and I are safe and you are safe. Mycroft is dealing with it… magic is real and you apparently are a wizard if you received this letter. Mycroft is setting up a meeting with someone from the school to come talk to us. Don't worry about it we'll get the information and go from there okay? Calm down I've got you…' his signing continued in a similar manner of reassurance as they sat there quietly.

A quiet pop was heard by John in the living room and he stood slowly to see what it was. In the living room stood a woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun and long robe garment and a stern face but she smiled warmly at John and outstretched her hand. "Hi my name is Minerva McGonagall I'm the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, I was called here to discuss the letter you received and our school with you." John nodded, "yes, thank you for coming. If you don't mind how did you get into our flat though?" The headmistress laughed softly, "magic allows for a number of things among those is travel called apparation. Normally you cannot apparate without knowing what the destination looks like however as deputy headmistress I'm often called to muggle, non-magic, homes to explain and the ministry assists me. Now to the school, I hear Evan has some doubt?" John looked at the woman in awe before sighing, "You could say that… I have some as well as his other father and some questions too. Before we go in I need to tell you, Evan's deaf. He's incredibly adept at reading lips so just speak clearly and look at him when talking so he can understand, okay?"

The woman's eyebrows scrunched, "you say he's deaf? Why was this not fixed?" John sighed, "sadly the damage was too extensive and fixing it with hearing aids or a surgery of any kind would not have done anything but cause more pain for him. His past is not a happy one and it's his story but needless to say, he did not have a good home life before Sherlock and I took him in." The woman's face saddened as she nodded in understanding. "Well, there's no point dwelling on the past I'll do what I can to make this as easy as possible."

John smiled at her before leading her back to Evan's bedroom where Sherlock remained with a calmed Evan in his lap who looked about ready to doze off. John smiled at Evan, 'we have a visitor… she's from the school.' Evan raised his head from Sherlock's shoulder and nodded in understanding. 'This is Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. She's here to tell you about the school and answer any questions. She doesn't know sign language but she's aware you are deaf and Sherlock and I will be here to translate if needed, okay?' Again a nod from Evan, Sherlock squeezed his shoulder knowing he was often quiet around new people.

John turned to look back at the deputy headmistress and frowned, her face was set in a look of surprise and unbelief as she took in Evan. Sherlock held Evan to himself feeling uneasy about the look the woman was giving his son. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" was the quiet words from John as he moved forward as if to help the woman.

She shook her head as if trying to clear it and blinked a few times before a strangled gasp escaped her mouth. She moved forward and Sherlock immediately pushed Evan behind himself not knowing what this woman was doing but feeling Evan start to shake in earnest. "John… do something. He can't handle much more before he panics." Sherlock turned to hold Evan to himself trying to sooth him back to a calm state.

John reached toward the woman's shoulder and she stilled holding her hands out to show she meant no harm. One word came from her mouth as Evan and Sherlock sat huddled on the bed, John had his hand on the woman's shoulder and she stood shell shocked in the center of the room.

"Harry?"


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Some Explanations

Sherlock's head darted up at the single word as he pulled Evan tighter to himself, "what did you say?"

"I'm sorry he bares a striking resemblance but it can't be…" her words came mumbled as she stared dumb founded at the shaking child before her.

Sherlock felt the shaking increase and returned his attention back to Evan allowing John to deal with the situation. John looked at the woman before him and slowly touched her shoulder, "Ma'am, perhaps we should go to the living room for a cup of tea and allow Evan to calm down?"

McGonagall nodded softly as she backed out of the room after John slowly and took the offered seat in the living room as John went and prepared a cup of tea for the two of them. He returned shortly after and offered her the cup before sitting down across from her and taking a sip of his own cup before proceeding, "Why did you call Evan, Harry?"

She smiled softly, "Harry Potter is known as the boy-who-lived in the wizarding world. His parents died when he was a year old and was taken to live with his aunt and uncle in Surrey. Evan bares a striking resemblance and it took me off guard… I apologize it can't be him as he's living with his relatives but it just…" she trailed off lost in thought.

John looked toward the door to Evan's room and back to the professor, "Ma'am, as I said Evan came to live with us. We do not know his name, he chose the name Evan for himself. We found him huddled under a park bench one day after he had run away from his home… he was abused physically and emotionally and is still getting over it three years later almost. He's doing better, he's adapted to being deaf and to having to use a crutch for the damage done to his leg but the mental abuse was extensive… he's still prone to panic attacks. That is why I asked you to join me for a cup of tea so that he could calm down and we could hopefully avoid a panic attack. What I'm trying to say is you say he bares a resemblance to Harry Potter and we found him after he ran away… I've learned to expect the unexpected after living with Sherlock. We shouldn't dispute it before looking into it." His statement ended in a near whisper as he realized that he was actually admitting that Evan might be this "boy-who-lived" and have living relatives. He could lose Evan if they decided to battle custody… it would ruin Evan and them, they'd grown to love the boy as their own son and he didn't want to part with him.

The professor looked up at him, "I see… Well, I can make some inquiries and return in an hour to finish our meeting. Hopefully I will have some answers and Evan will be calmer, yes?" John nodded in agreement and shook her hand before she disapperated and John proceeded back into Evan's room where he found Sherlock holding a sleeping Evan as Sherlock carded his hand through Evan's untamable hair.

"She's making inquiries and will return in an hour. Sherlock… what if he is this "boy-who-lived", can they claim him… these relatives?" John sat down on the bed next to the two as he said this.

Sherlock sighed, "they could fight for custody but Evan's an abuse case. They wouldn't win, they'd end up in jail first John. We have evidence of Evan's abuse remember? Medical reports of whip marks and multiple broken bones… he barely survived because he was so malnourished and was left having to use a crutch and unable to hear because of those monsters. No John, they wouldn't win if they tried to claim him." Sherlock continued to run his hand through Evan's hair as they sat in silence waiting for the deputy headmistress to return.

After an hour had passed they heard the distinct pop again and John got up waving Sherlock down when he went to stand as well. "Stay with him and try to get him to wake up so we can discuss this." Sherlock sighed dreading the upcoming conversation but nodded slowly as John exited the room to the living room.

Standing there was the deputy headmistress as well as an older gentleman with a long grey beard and a floor length blue robe. The man outstretched his hand toward John, "John I presume? My name is Album Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts. I hear that you have Harry Potter under your roof. We were not aware he had left Privet Drive and were quite alarmed with this news. May I see Mr. Potter please?"

John nodded, "Has Professor McGonagall filled you in on Harry's deafness?" The headmaster nodded sadly, "I would like to see if there is anything we can do for that as well if I may call our healer to take a look at Mr. Potter." John sighed running his hand down his face, "Evan, doesn't do well with doctors and new people but if you think there may be something that could be done I'm willing to allow it but they must go in with us… too many people will make him panic and he's already come close once today."

The headmaster nodded, "I assure you we mean him no harm. We only wish to help." John nodded, "I know that and Sherlock will know that but Evan is another matter. Let's discuss the school first and magic before introducing a healer into the mix if that's alright?" They all nodded before John lead them into the room.

Sherlock looked up as they entered and kept a calming hand on Evan keeping his other hand free to sign for Evan. The headmaster stepped forward with an outstretched hand toward Evan which he flinched back from and Sherlock quickly squeezed Evan's shoulder sending a glare at the older man. "Go slowly, introduce yourself don't try to get physical touch… my name is Sherlock and this is Evan." The last part Sherlock signed for Evan who waved shyly at the man and woman standing in the room. "Hi, you're from the school for magic?"

The two wizards nodded, "yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore I'm the headmaster and this is Professor McGonagall, she teaches transfiguration and is deputy headmaster and Gryffindor head of house." The words were spoken but Sherlock signed them for Evan's benefit and to help keep him calm. Evan nodded, "So you expect me to believe magic is real?"

The two wizards nodded, "may i demonstrate something for you Evan?" asked Dumbledore.

Evan nodded slowly fearful of what would happen but Sherlock squeezed his shoulder eager to see what would happen. Dumbledore took out a wand and pointed it at a book on Evan's desk causing it to turn into a bouquet of flowers before he turned it back to the book. He looked to Evan with an eyebrow raised, "do you believe now?" Evan nodded softly staring back over at his book.

Evan looked back, "so magic is real and I can apparently do this magic and you want me to come to a school to learn how to do this magic? Do I have that correct?" The headmaster nodded, "yes, you will attend Hogwarts from September to May. Holidays are up to the students if they return home or remain in the castle and the summer months students return home. We have four houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the studious, and Hufflepuff for the loyal. You will take classes in a number of subjects from transfiguration to potions to charms." Sherlock signed this all for Evan and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"What about my parents? Can i call them or text them?" Evan asked. Dumbledore shook his head, "i'm sorry Evan but technology doesn't work around all the magic there's something in it that interferes so it would be impossible to use a cell phone in Hogwarts."

Evan nodded softly, "I need to think on this if that's okay with you Sir." The headmaster nodded, "Yes, quite understandable. You do not own an owl so when you have made a decision please let Mycroft know and he will get in contact with us." Sherlock and John nodded.

"I have one final question to ask, would you mind a healer seeing you? She may be able to help you with your hearing and your leg." Evan shook his head immediately curling into Sherlock's side and mumbling no. John immediately moved to him rubbing his back, "Why did you have to ask him… we could have brought it up slowly…" the words were directed at the headmaster who looked alarmed at the response Evan had to his question. This certainly was not the boy he expected. "I apologize John it was not my intention, I simply wanted to help. Should i let you explain to him that he's Harry Potter as well?"

John glared at the man, "we will do so if Evan decides he wants to attend Hogwarts. If you could please take the time to write down a brief history of Harry Potter and share it with us via Mycroft so that we may share it should we choose it would be appreciated." The headmaster sighed but nodded.

Evan slowly calmed and looked out from Sherlock's shoulder at the headmaster, "I apologize Evan I didn't mean to alarm you I only wished to help you." Evan looked at John and Sherlock, "the healer might be able to help me, yes?" John nodded softly, 'yes, but you don't have to see her if you don't want to Evan.' Evan sighed, "I'll see her as long as John and Sherlock are here."

The headmaster nodded in response, "i'll send her along shortly gentlemen. Thank you for your time, Evan it was a pleasure meeting you." Evan nodded as the headmaster left the room along with the professor and John followed them seeing them out as they disapperated.

A few minutes later a short plump woman appeared who smiled warmly at John, "Hi my names Madame Pomphrey. I'm here to take a look at Evan, Dumbledore explained that he's deaf and has to use a crutch due to damage in his leg from past abuse and that's left some mental complications as well. What has been done for Evan so far?"

John smiled liking her immediately she didn't try to call him Harry first off and obviously cared for Evan.

"That is correct, we found him on a park bench when he was 8 years old and took him in. I myself am a doctor and oversaw his healing. When I brought him in he had four broken ribs, three broken fingers, a broken tibia in three places and his leg was broken in four places. He also had severe damage done to his inner ear causing deafness to the point that surgery and hearing aids would either not help or only cause more pain. I was able to heal all but his leg physically, it's healed but he can't put his full weight on it there was just too much damage and scar tissue as it had been damaged in the past. Mentally he's still healing, he used to see a therapist twice a week however, now it's on a needed basis as he isn't struggling so much however he still has panic attacks on occasion. Sherlock is a huge help in calming Evan, there minds work differently than most in how they organize and receive information so Evan suffers from sensory overrides on occasion and Sherlock has taught him techniques to calm himself and get through them." John explained all of this to the healer who nodded and sighed.

"You've done more than most would John, you are truly a kind soul. I'll do what I can to keep the child calm, Dumbledore mentioned he doesn't react well to doctor checkups and such? I can imagine why. I do know minimal BSL so I would appreciate if you could translate for me if it's needed." John nodded in response and lead Madame Pomphrey into Evan's room.

'Evan this is Madame Pomphrey, she knows some BSL so she can communicate but we will be right here if you need us okay?' John signed as he sat down next to Evan on the bed where he was reclined against Sherlock as it was the easiest position to keep Evan calm in. John turned to Madame Pomphrey, "can you look him over like this? It's easiest to keep him calm as he can feel Sherlock's heart this way and feel protected." Madame Pomphrey nodded, "he's fine." She then turned to Evan, 'hi Evan, my name's Madame Pomphrey. How are you doing today?' Evan shrugged feeling shy and a little vulnerable around the healer.

She nodded, 'i'm just going to cast a diagnostic spell okay? It's not going to hurt, it may feel a bit tingly though. If anything hurts at all let me know and if you need me to stop at any point just say so okay? We'll take this at your pace, sound good?' Evan nodded relaxing at her words, she was willing to work with him, this was new.

She slowly trailed her wand along his body as a parchment nearby recorded the readings. When she finished she sat her wand down and picked up the parchment perusing it verifying what John had said about the past injuries. She sighed softly before setting the parchment down, 'okay everything seems to be in order I'm going to get a closer look at your leg and ears to see if I can help you in anyway okay? You still doing okay?' Evan nodded as he watched her pick up the wand again and focus it on his leg for a few minutes before she turned to the parchment and sighed. 'It doesn't look like there is much that I can do for your leg Evan I'm sorry, the nerve damage is too extensive, if it was bone related it'd be fixable but your leg has too much scar tissue and muscle damage to do much for it. Are you still in pain over it though?' Evan nodded softly looking down sadly, John picked his chin up, 'hey, it's fine she said she was going to try it wasn't a for sure thing.' Evan looked back to the healer, 'I might not be able to heal it fully but i can give you a potion to help with the pain so that while you have to use a crutch you won't be in as much pain.'

Evan smiled, "Thank you." John looked amazed, "you can do that?" The healer nodded, "I wouldn't say it if I could not."

She turned to Evan's head now, 'now stay still I'm going to take a look at your ears okay?' Evan nodded closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing he really didn't like people near his face.

He felt the tingles he'd felt during the other diagnostics but these were more intense and seemed to be increasing. He gripped Sherlock's arm suddenly and the tingling stopped, his breathing was slightly labored and Sherlock placed his hand against Evan's chest pushing him against his own causing him to slowly calm. Evan opened his eyes and looked at Madame Pomphrey, 'you okay Evan? Did something hurt?' Evan shook his head, "It was just really tingling and got intense. I think I'm okay though, did you see anything?"

Madame Pomphrey shook her head, 'I wasn't able to finish the reading, do you think you can handle the tingling so I could finish or no?' Evan shook his head slowly, "I think I can manage. Just keep going unless I say stop, if there's a way I want to know."

She nodded softly looking at Sherlock and John who both nodded softly, "If he says he can, he can but I will also tell you to stop if I think it gets to much for him." She sighed feeling relief. 'Okay, I'm going to try again.'

Evan closed his eyes holding onto Sherlock as the tingling started again and once again increased but he held on. It increased until their was a tightness in his ears and all at once it stopped and he opened his eyes slowly looking at Madame Pomphrey. "So?"

Madame Pomphrey looked down at the parchment, 'I got a clear reading and while I cannot restore your hearing fully I could make it so you could use a hearing aid and it would enable you to hear some noise.'

"Really? I'd be able to hear?" Evan asked smiling softly.

'Not fully, but partially yes I believe so. I don't want to do it yet though as school starts soon and if you do come to Hogwarts I don't want you to miss the first part of classes as you will have to acclimate for a week or so slowly introducing hearing back in. We can look to do it during the winter holidays if you like though.' Evan nodded, "I'd like that. Thank you."

She smiled, 'my pleasure dear. Now whether you go to Hogwarts or not I'd like to see you once every few months for a check up just to make sure you're doing fine if that's alright with you. I know your pa said you were doing better but you are still a little small for your age and I'd like to make sure your leg isn't worsening at all. Would that be okay with you?'

Evan nodded, "That'd be fine Madame Pomphrey, thank you."

The two fathers nodded as well, "we can't thank you enough Madame." She waved them off, "It's no problem. Now I must return to the school but I will see you in 3 months or at school, alright Evan?" She had signed the last part and Evan nodded. "yes Ma'am".

With that she disapperated from the room and Evan snuggled back into his fathers, he would think on magic and the school later for now he just wanted to sleep and sleep he did curled up in Sherlock's arms with John rubbing his back.


	5. Chapter 5: A Decision is Made

It had been a week since Evan's Hogwarts letter had come and it was now his birthday. His party was a small affair consisting of his pa and dad, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and his friend Skylar, a kid from down the street that Mrs. Hudson had introduced him to about a year ago.

'Happy Birthday, Evan!' signed Mycroft as he came over to the birthday boy and handed him a small wrapped package. Evan smiled, "Thanks Uncle Mycroft", he then tore into the paper and smiled seeing the newest book in his detective novel series he'd been reading lately. He set it aside and wrapped his uncle in a hug, 'you're welcome Evan.'

'Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Evan, happy birthday to you!' was sung and signed as Sherlock and John approached with his birthday cake. It was placed before him and he blew the candles out with a big grin on his face. "Thanks guys, this has been a great birthday!" He'd received some new clothes from his pa and his own microscope and slides from his dad, the book from Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson had made the cake and promised to come and make them dinner later the week, and Skylar had gotten him a bag of his favorite candy and a new phone case for his phone. He smiled around at his friends and family, he didn't know how he was going to do it but he knew he had to go to Hogwarts, he was sure going to miss his support system. The party ended shortly after and Evan was left alone again with his dad and pa.

"I need to go to Hogwarts… I'm going to miss you guys but I need to learn how to use my magic." Evan mumbled as he was sitting on the couch between his parents. Sherlock and John shared a look but nodded, 'we understand Evan, and it's only for a few months before you'll see us again and we can write all the time to each other. Mycroft as always been working on a way for your phone to work around magic, he hasn't had any luck yet but he's working on it.'

Evan smiled, "Really? Mycroft's doing that for me?" Sherlock nodded, 'he'd do anything for you, you know that right?' Evan nodded, "I know, he's just so serious, it's nice to know that he cares for me that much. So will you tell Mycroft I've decided to go to the school so we can figure out what I need to do?" Sherlock nodded already grabbing his phone and sending off a text to his brother, who responded shortly saying that one Severus Snape would be stopping by the next morning to take them to Diagon Alley and explain anything else about the start of term. Sherlock explained as much to Evan, who nodded.

A short time later they headed to bed so they'd be rested for the following day. The next morning they were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when a knock came from down the stairs. John stood to go answer the door and returned moments later with a man who's dark hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and was wearing a pair of black pants and a black button down shirt with a jacket folded over his arm.

Sherlock stood to greet the man, "Severus Snape, how nice to meet you. You spend most of your days underground and working with chemicals, a chemistry teacher for the school perhaps?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at the man, "close, potions. Something that your son will learn at the school. I hear that he's deaf, I'm here to explain his past to him as well as tell him how the school will work with him being deaf. If that's okay with you of course, I hear his past isn't the greatest." Sherlock nodded and turned to explain such to Evan, 'this is Severus Snape, he's a teacher at your school and knows who you were before you came to meet us. He's here to explain that to you as well as how the school will work for you. You understand?'

Evan nodded and waved shyly at the teacher, "Hello Mr. Snape. My name is Evan Holmes. You know who I was before I met dad and pa?" Sherlock nodded, 'yes I do Evan. I also know BSL so I can communicate with you. Something that will come into play for your schooling but I'll get to that in a second. Your real name is Harry Potter, you're somewhat of a celebrity in our world. When you were a year old your parents, Lily and James Potter were killed by a very bad wizard. You somehow defeated this wizard when he tried to kill you and are known as the boy-who-lived to all wizards. You will most likely get many stares when out and about and many will want to be your friend because of your past. You have spectacular parents though and can easily see individuals true intentions.' Evan nodded at this, "So Mr. Snape, how will school work for me? Do all the teachers know BSL or will I have an interpreter?"

Severus looked down at this, "So Albus Dumbledore, whom you all met yesterday doesn't think it necessary to require all the teachers, which by the way are called professors, so instead he's creating a special schedule for you where you are primarily my apprentice, since I know BSL and then will meet with the other professors for an hour or so at separate times."

"So you're segregating him just because he's deaf! Why can't he attend class with the other students? He can read lips and we would gladly pay for an interpreter if the money is an issue. He shouldn't have to be taught one on one by the professors outside of a class setting." Sherlock screamed while signing as well so Evan could be informed.

Evan nodded, "I'm really good at reading lips Sir and am a really quick learner. I read course material and am actually a grade above what I'm supposed to be. I'm pretty smart, I can pick up things really fast. I should atleast get a chance to be with the other students, please Professor."

Severus nodded, 'I agree, but Professor Dumbledore has final say. I will talk to him and tell him what you've said and see what can be done. But in the mean time what do you say to going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies? You're going to need them either way.' Evan nodded, his smile returning. "We get to go to a magical area!" Severus nodded and then gestured to the door and lead the way out onto the street where they called a taxi to head to the Leaky Cauldron.

Evan's eyes widened as they entered the alleyway as most kids did when seeing the magical environment for the first time. "Wow…" whispered Evan, Sherlock and John nodded in agreement. Severus smirked and led the group down the alley to Gringotts so they could show Evan his vault as well as get some money for shopping. All jaws again dropped at seeing the massive amount of money in the vault that had been left for Evan by his parents.

After that they made their way to Madame Malkins for his robes, then went to the bookstore and apothecary, followed by a trip to the Owl Emporium so they'd have a way to communicate while Evan was away at school. Last they went to Ollivanders.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd see you in my shop. I remember your parents well." Greeted Mr. Ollivander as they all walked in. Evan looked to his parents in confusion and they quickly translated, "Hello Mr. Ollivander, I apologize Evan here goes by Evan Holmes, we adopted him 3 years ago and he is also deaf. We can easily translate for him but we are in need of a wand for him." Mr. Ollivander nodded, "yes of course." He then proceeded back into the store and returned with a stack of wands, 30 minutes later Evan picked one up and a warmth flooded through him and he smirked as a shot of sparks shot from his wand.

"Curious, very curious. I know every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. It's curious that your wand would be the brother to the wand who gave you your scar." Evan looked at him in alarm, "It's fine Mr. Potter, the wand chooses the wizard. I think we can expect great things from you young man." Evan nodded slowly.

They left the store and proceeded back to Baker Street. "Well Mr. Snape, thank you for escorting us today. Evan will see you at school." Severus nodded pulling out an envelope with a train ticket inside, "This is your ticket to the Hogwarts Express Evan, it picks up on platform 9 3/4. The platform is reached by running at the pillar between platform 9 and platform 10 at the Kings Cross Station. Does that make sense?" Evan nodded with a raised eyebrow, "There isn't a simpler way, who thought running at a wall was a smart idea? How do the other first years find it?" Severus shrugged, "I've often wondered the same thing. Well Evan, it was nice to meet you. I must warn you I may treat you differently at school because of your name and who I am but my door is always open to you to talk, okay?" Evan nodded again and waved goodbye before proceeding into his bedroom to sort his stuff into a trunk and then crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep, which is where Sherlock and John found him when they poked their head in later.

They smiled closing the door softly, "I'm going to miss him John. Do you think we are doing the right thing letting him go to this school?" John smiled, "I don't know Sher, but we have to let him go. You're always saying we have to let him be independent this is just another opportunity."

John nodded and then jumped as an owl tapped on their window, Sherlock went to grab it and smiled. "Dumbledore has agreed to our request for Evan to attempt classes with the other students using an interpreter, he says he has someone available to assist in classes. He's still weary to let Evan do Defense and Potions in the classes but says he will let him try for a week and then assess from there." John smiled, "good, Evan deserves to be in the classes with his peers, not segregated."

They smiled at each other and quickly penned a thank you note off to Severus before heading to bed, knowing the last few weeks before school would go by fast and would be trying for them all.


End file.
